


The Worlds Smartest AI

by WritingPaperGhost



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But only a little, the oc is an AI, we've got the Bots from the first movie here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: “Even I have trouble understanding them, and I am-”“Yes, yes, we know. Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy. We get it by now.”
Kudos: 4





	The Worlds Smartest AI

**Author's Note:**

> E for the alphabet prompts with Transformers. Maybe like an AU where we have advanced AI before being introduced to the Bots
> 
> E: “Even I have trouble understanding them, and I am-”  
> “Yes, yes, we know. Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy. We get it by now.”
> 
> Bayverse, I guess. This is just the world that I figure would work best. Essentially the government just have Megatron longer so they develop more advance technology.  
> From my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingpaperghost

Humanity had come a long way in terms of technology. They had self driving vehicles and advanced AI that could easily simulate human beings. AIs that could make things change shape. But none of it was truly humanity’s invention. They had taken it from aliens, they reverse engineered from one of them, giant robots from the planet Cybertron. They kept one, frozen beneath the Hoover dam, called him NBE1. It showed how humanity felt to these strange beings, Non Biological Extraterrestrials, the one in under the dam simply referred to as one of those.

About know is probably when you’re really starting to wonder who I am and I how I know these things. I am the Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy, Computron. I was created using technology reverse engineered and pulled directly from NBE1. As much as the U.S. Government thinks they can control me and keep me from information like this, but it’s all just what they think. In creating me so advanced, they made me better than any of them.

My main terminal was located in a military base on the island of Diego Garcia. The occupants of the base, a group known as Sector 7, they didn’t really care about the NBEs, it was clear from how they called them. But I knew so much more, I’d tapped into the memories of NBE1. His name was Megatron, he was the leader of a group called the Decepticons, they were from the planet Cybertron, which had been ravage by centuries of civil war between the Decepticons and another group, the Autobots. Megatron had came to Earth searching for something called the Allspark, a large cube that also was kept in containment under the Hoover dam, not that S7 knew that. All they knew was that the strange metal cube could bring technology to life.

It was at 16:43 hours on April 23, 2030, when my scanners picked up several large objects entering the Earth’s atmosphere. Strange, they weren’t space junk nor were they satellites. Something strange. Something alien. Curious. I set off the alert to notify the members of the base. “There are several unidentified large objects entering the atmosphere. According to their trajectories, they will be landing outside of a small town in California. Tranquility.”

The leader of S7, a detestable and rather annoying man, Seymour Simmons, walked to my console. “What are they? More NBEs?”

“I said that they were unidentified. If _I_ don’t know, then there’s no way to know until they land. I am, after all, the Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy.” I did not feel like dealing with this man and his attitude.

“Ugh, fine then.”

—

A few hours later and my scanners confirmed what they were. More of those Cybertronians, I was unsure of their faction. Unfortunately, Sector Seven had a habit of trying to kill, so I had few subjects to study, Megatron and the Allspark the only two. They killed the Allspark’s small creations, after they had been tested, but those Cybertronians were unaligned, so I couldn’t gather much to aid my scanners with.

The S7 unit that greeted the Cybertronians when they landed, had a portable device that would allow me to be there to see and advise the group. They, of course, would try to attack the NBEs as soon as they landed, but I would like to initiate contact. Four Cybertronians landed, only to be greeted by S7′s guns. The largest of the four made some whirring sounds, one’s that I identified as Cybertronian.

“ **We do not wish you harm,”**

“What’s it doing?” Simmons asked, readying his gun to shoot.

“He is _speaking_ , Simmons,” I responded from the device that had been sat on the ground, “You know they are intelligent. Of course they have their own language.You don’t have to be me, the Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy, to know that.”

Simmons grumbled, “Okay then, _Computer_ , what’s it saying?”

“I apologize,” The large Cybertronian spoke once again, this time in English. The Sector Seven agents bristled, steadying their guns. “We mean you no harm,”

“Of course not,” I said, “What would you have to gain from harming some humans. They honestly are more of a nuisance than a danger.”

“Excuse me?” Simmons sputtered, “Computer, I don’t think you understand-”

“Quiet, Simmons, I am far more qualified for this than you are.” The man made a sound of anger, “What brings you here?”

Another of the four spoke next, “We are searching for the Allspark, the source of life for our planet. We believe it ended up on Earth.”

“The Allspark?” Simmons muttered under his breath.

“You might better know it as your so called Cube, Simmons.”

“What! How did you?” Simmons was clearly shocked by my knowledge.

How amusing, but I suppose it’s time I showed my hand. “Unlike you, I have access to your NBE1′s database. His _memories_ , so to speak.”

“Since when?”

“You made me with such technology, you should not be surprised. After all I am the Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy.” Simmons groaned at my comments once again.

—

By some means I had managed to convince Simmons to let the Cybertronians into the base where the Allspark and Megatron were kept. They five, as another had joined along the way, seemed shocked to see Megatron. I had been conversing with them along the way, they were Autobots. The large one is their leader, Optimus Prime, the one who spoke before was Ratchet, the medic. The one that joined along the way was Bumblebee. The last two were Jazz and Ironhide.

While Ratchet was examining the Allspark, he let out a string of nonsensical terms, some kind of scientific jargon I thought. I wasn’t sure since they were words I’d never heard before.

Simmons held a confused look on his face, “Uh, what?”

**“Even I have trouble understanding them, and I am-”**

**“Yes, yes, we know. Smartest AI on Earth, guide to the rich and wealthy. We get it by now.”**

“Ah well, anyway, I have no answers for you.”


End file.
